


Sonntagsnachrichten

by nipfel



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Trauma?, post-Höllenfahrt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipfel/pseuds/nipfel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich wollte schon lange auch einmal etwas zu der Folge "Höllenfahrt" schreiben und das Thema Winkler aufgreifen, aber auch daraufhinweisen, dass Boerne schon einmal so etwas Ähnliches erlebt hat. </p><p>Genre: Romanze kann man ja fast gar nicht mehr sagen<br/>Inhalt: Es ist Sonntag und unsere beiden Lieblinge frühstücken ...<br/>Warnungen: keine, außer man mag weder Slash noch etwas Kitsch. :D<br/>Beta: cricri (Vielen Dank!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonntagsnachrichten

Langsam ließ er den Honig auf sein aufgeschnittenes und mit Butter beschmiertes Brötchen tropfen. Er hatte Zeit, alle Zeit der Welt. Zumindest hatte er dieses Gefühl immer sonntags, wenn er auf dem Balkon frühstückte und einfach seine Ruhe hatte. Sein Blick schweifte über die Balkonpflanzen zu den Nachbarhäusern und nur das Rascheln der Zeitung erinnerte ihn daran, dass er nicht allein war. Mit einem kurzen Blick und einem zaghaften Lächeln sah er zu seinem Gegenüber. Boerne war wie immer nach der ersten Brötchenhälfte dazu übergegangen, die Sonntagszeitung zu studieren. Ausgiebig lesen, wie er es nannte. Nun musste Thiel noch mehr lächeln. Er hätte nie gedacht, geschweige denn geahnt, dass er und Boerne, Karl-Friedrich korrigierte er sich selbst, dass sie beide… Dass sie ein Paar werden könnten. Beim Bemerken seines eigenen Zögerns schüttelte Frank unwillkürlich den Kopf. Aber wer konnte auch wissen, dass Karl-Friedrich auf Männer stand und auf ihn scheinbar besonders. Plötzlich wurde die Zeitung auf den Tisch gelegt und der Rechtsmediziner sah ihn etwas seltsam an.   
„Was ist los?“, fragte Frank und erkannte so etwas wie Unsicherheit in den Augen seines Gegenübers.   
Boerne räusperte sich und trank wie zur Stärkung einen Schluck Kaffee. „Winkler ist tot.“  
Mehr sagte er nicht und mehr hätte Thiel in diesem Moment auch nicht ertragen können. Wie betäubt starrte er den anderen an und wunderte sich, dass der das Dröhnen nicht auch unerträglich fand. Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit übertönte Boerne das Dröhnen in Franks Kopf, indem er erklärte, was genau passiert war. „… im Gefängnis. Er hat sich eine Socke in den Mund gestopft und ist daran erstickt.“   
Wie schaute der andere ihn an? Fragend? Abwartend? Mitleidig? Frank konnte es nicht deuten und fühlte plötzlich all die Unsicherheit und Angst, die er überstanden glaubte, über sich hereinbrechen – wie eine Welle, der er schutzlos ausgeliefert war. Ohne weiter auf den anderen einzugehen, schob er seinen Stuhl zurück, wobei das Scharren des Stuhles eine unnatürliche Unterbrechung des Schweigens verursachte, und stand auf. Er musste hier weg. Er konnte nicht länger ruhig auf seinem Stuhl sitzen und weiterfrühstücken, als wäre nichts geschehen und sich vielleicht noch wie nebenbei darüber austauschen, was sie an diesem Tag unternehmen könnten.  
Winkler ist tot. Winkler ist tot. Winkler. Wie ein Echo verfolgten ihn diese Worte beim Verlassen des Balkons. Frank ging ins Bad, drehte den Wasserhahn bis zum Anschlag auf kalt und wusch sein Gesicht. Das kalte Wasser tat gut, aber konnte dennoch die Starre nicht lösen. Er setzte sich auf den Badewannenrand und bemerkte nur nebenbei, dass das Wasser von seinem Kinn auf seine Kleidung tropfte. Es war ihm alles egal. Winkler war tot. Wie oft hatte er sich vorgestellt, Winkler zu erschießen. Er hätte nur eine Kleinigkeit anders machen müssen. Er hätte damals nur aufmerksamer sein müssen. Er hätte … Aber immer brachen seine Überlegungen in diese Richtung irgendwann ab. Er war kein Mörder. Winkler war ein Mörder. Ein Mörder, der von anderen dazu gemacht worden war. Ein Opfer und Täter gleichzeitig und Frank wollte nicht genauso enden.   
Er atmete tief durch und trocknete nur oberflächlich sein Gesicht ab, bevor er das Badezimmer verließ. Er fand Karl-Friedrich in der Küche beim Abspülen und Aufräumen des Frühstücks. War das nun auch vorbei? Würde der andere ihn verlassen? Jetzt, wo Winkler tot war, brauchte Frank ja niemanden mehr, der ihn vor Winkler beschützte. Jetzt konnte Boerne wieder seiner Wege gehen und diese ganze Sache, ihre Beziehung, als Trostspenden abstempeln und sagen, dass es vorbei sei. Frank schluckte hart. Nach der Geschichte mit Winkler hatte er den anderen gebraucht wie nie zuvor. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an die Gespräche, an die tröstenden Umarmungen und an Boernes Schilderung seiner eigenen Erfahrung mit Todesangst, als er von der verrückten Dr. Hank mit einer Spritze bedroht worden war. Frank hatte bis dahin nicht einmal geahnt, wie sehr Karl-Friedrich darunter gelitten hatte und vor allem, wie gut er damit umgegangen war. Nun war es also vorbei. Frank wollte das nicht. Er würde einfach gehen und Boerne so die Gelegenheit geben, seine Sachen aus seiner Wohnung mitzunehmen. Er wollte den anderen nicht gehen sehen. Das wäre zu viel.   
Wie in Trance ging Frank in den Flur, nahm seine Jacke vom Haken und verließ die Wohnung. Er glaubte etwas von innen gehört zu haben, aber da hatte er schon die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen.   
Seine Füße trugen ihn automatisch zum Rechtsmedizinischen Institut. Der Weg war ihm einfach zu vertraut und nachdem er eine Weile auf einer der vielen Bänke im Schatten der Bäume gesessen hatte, machte er sich auf einen Spaziergang durch die Stadt. Vorbei an all den alten Häusern, die ihn auch nach Jahren noch faszinierten. Vorbei am „La Stella“, einem italienischen Restaurant, in dem Boerne und er immer wieder zu Abend gegessen hatten. Er mochte das kleine beschauliche Lokal und hätte sich wahrscheinlich sogar auf einen Kaffee oder so hineingesetzt, doch sein Portemonnaie lag zuhause – ebenso wie sein Handy. Langsam, mit jedem Schritt merkte er, dass er Abschied nahm. Abschied von Karl-Friedrich und von ihrem gemeinsamen Münster. All die Plätze, die sie gemeinsam besucht hatten und die für ihn voller Erinnerungen waren, würde er zukünftig meiden.   
Sein Magen knurrte bedrohlich, als er die letzten Stufen zu seiner Wohnung hinaufstieg. Ob Boerne noch bei ihm oder schon seiner eigenen Wohnung war? Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl schloss er die Tür auf und betrat den Wohnungsflur.   
„Frank?“ Boerne war aus dem Wohnzimmer gekommen und sah ihn fragend an. „Wo warst du denn auf einmal?“ Es lag keine Strenge in seiner Stimme, sondern nur Sorge und ein Hauch Irritation.   
Frank wollte etwas sagen, aber er konnte nicht und schaute den anderen bloß an. Bleib bei mir, dachte er nur und war doch unfähig ein einziges dieser Worte laut auszusprechen. Karl-Friedrich trat dichter an ihn heran und legte seine Arme um ihn. Wie oft hatten sie so dagestanden? Würde es das letzte Mal sein? Eine Abschiedsgeste? Frank wagte es nicht, den Kopf auf die Schulter seines Gegenübers zu legen.   
„Entspann dich“, flüsterte ihm der andere ins Ohr. „Er ist tot. Es kann dir nichts passieren. Hörst du?“ Dabei drückte er Frank nur noch weiter an sich und fügte noch leiser hinzu: „Ich bin doch bei dir.“  
Jegliche Anspannung wich aus Frank wie Luft aus einem Ballon und er sackte in sich zusammen. Doch ehe er dem Gefühl von Nähe und Geborgenheit nachgab, musste er fragen: „Du verlässt mich nicht?“ Es war mehr eine irritierte Feststellung denn eine Frage, aber Boerne schien zu verstehen, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und gab ihm einen kurzen, aber sanften Kuss. „Frank, ich liebe dich und da ist es egal, ob Winkler lebt oder tot ist. Er hat mir höchstens die Augen geöffnet, indem er … ich hatte Angst dich zu verlieren, deshalb werde ich dich jetzt erst recht nicht mehr loslassen.“ 

 

*Ende*


End file.
